Tiny Legendary Battle Royale
Description The strongest of the tiny legendaries battle it out to see who packs the smallest punch. Interlude Wiz: Which legendary is strongest? Boomstick: Mew, the south american ninja. Wiz: Celebi, the time traveler. Boomstick: Jirachi, the wish maker. Wiz: Manaphy, the water spirit. Boomstick: Victini, the weasel of victory! Wiz: and Diancie, the queen of rocks. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Disclaimer: No TM'S, HM'S, or Mega Evolutions will be allowed in this battle Mew Celebi Jirachi Manaphy Victini Diancie Battle Fight! Mew immediately flies away to watch the battle and Celebi flies after him. Manaphy sends a bubble beam at Victini but he quickly dodges it. Jirachi begins to chip away at Diancies insanely high defense. Celebi catches up to Mew and sends a razor leaf at him, Mew is not quick enough and gets hit by the leaves, they don't do much damage though. Diancie finishes charging a moon blast and sends it at Jirachi, she quickly heals back up. Manaphy is shooting water at Victini left and right, he gets caught off guard and finally gets hit. Mew sends a psybeam at Celebi, and she gets hit, he then follows up with a metronome, which happens to be blast burn, Celebi is no more. KO (5 Remain) Jirachi uses a perish song on Diancie and she gets hit, Diancie uses gravity and then diamond storm, Jirachi is launched off the mountain and in to the abyss below. Manphy dodges a fire blast from Victini, but gets hit with a flamethrower, Victini uses multiple quick attacks on Manphy, then a zen headbutt....SPLAT! KO (4 Remain) Jirachi flies up from the bottom of the mountain and charges at Diancie with a tackle, due to Diancies strong defenses, she manages to shake it off, Diancie uses a quick moonblast which weakens Jirachi incredibly. Mew begins to fly back when he notices that there aren't many left to beat, Victini does the same. Jirachi begins to heal up when Diancie uses a final double-edge, Jirachi finally falls to the ground...lifeless. Mew, Victini, and Diancie are all standing in a triangle when all of a sudden the perish song from earlier kicks in. Diancie explodes with nothing left to dish out. KO (2 Remain) Mew and Victini clash at one another, countering blow for blow. Mew dashes with a quick attack following up with a swords dance. Mew charges an aura sphere, Victini quickly headbutts mew and sends him flying, Mew regains his balance and throws the aura sphere, Victini dodges it and uses ember, Mew takes a bit of damage from it. Mew then uses metronome which is thunder shock, Victini takes minimal damage from it , he retaliates with a double edge, Mew is severely weakened as he lies on the hard rocky ground. Victini uses a flare blitz, Mew sighed, he knew it was over, his time was up, he used metronome out of pure desperation, It was protect. Mew yelped out of excitement as he began to glow, he was transforming. He had transformed in to a big grey fighter with four arms - Machamp. He picked up Victini with his four arms and ripped Victini in two, Mew transformed back, Let out a chuckle, and continued to fly away on his journey. KO! Conclusion Conclusion will be coming later. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Shyguysaysepicness Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Season 1 Shyguy Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years